


That Boy Is A Tasty Looking One

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Cousins, F/M, Family Reunions, Reveal, Secret Relationship, nosy aunts, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Family reunions are the perfect time for nosy aunts to find out all the gossip.  Unfortunately, Marinette is their focus this year, and everyone wants to know why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently doing prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150895016686/writing-prompts) so feel free to send me some either in the comments or to my Tumblr at probably-voldemort.

**espanholina asked: could you please do Marichat nº11 pleasepleaseplease?**

**11: “I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family kind of thinks we’re dating. Oops.”**

_(Marichat is my jam. It got kinda long but I like it so please enjoy :D )_

The annual Dupain Family Reunion was a week long event. Dupains from all over France and the world crowded into Paris, crashing on the couches and floors of the ones who lived there, or splurging on hotel rooms to share. Marinette’s bedroom floor, in particular, was a pile of sleeping bags and pillows, a dozen or so cousins having decided to camp out with her.

The first night of the affair was dubbed the Fancy Night, which, in all honesty, was a terribly boring name, but no one ever said the Dupains were particularly creative with words. They had a huge hall rented out, big enough for the hundreds of cousins, where they’d dance and laugh and have a great time well into the night.

At least, that was the theory.

Normally, theory reflected practice, but Marinette was almost eighteen now, and apparently that meant her apparent lack of a boyfriend was appalling. 

“Come on, dear,” Tante Marie crooned. “There’s got to be someone out there who’s captured your heart.”

Marinette sighed. She was cornered by six aunts who were trying to wheedle a confession out of her, and a smirking Isla and Phoebe, who were saved from their own torture by Isla’s recent engagement and the fact that Phoebe had been dating someone for the last four years.

Hmm. Maybe that could work. Maybe she could pawn the attention off on the fact that Phoebe’s boyfriend still hadn’t proposed and then–she shook off the idea. That would be mean.

But the prolem still remained that there was nothing to reassure her aunts and that they’d brush off the only boy she could think to point out as a silly celebrity crush.

“Well,” she said–lied, really, “there’s not.”

“You’re getting too old, honey,” Tante Helene pointed out. “When I was your age, I was married and already had a baby on the way. You’re wasting away.”

“You don’t want to end up an old maid like me,” Tante Elaine assured her. “You need to find someone soon.”

Marinette sent a pleading look at her cousins, and, thankfully, Isla took the opportunity to step in, handing her glass of wine to Phoebe.

“I can get information out of dear Marinette,” she said, grinning at the aunts. She folded her hands in front of herself, staring into Marinette’s eyes. “I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to say the first thing that pops into your mind, alright?”

Marinette nodded. This couldn’t be too bad, right?

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“None?”

“Do you think I’d look good with a bob?”

“Yes.”

“What’s two plus two?”

“Four.”

“What kind of animal is Nemo?”

“Clown fish.”

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Chat Noir.”

Marinette punctuated her statement with a gasp, her hands coming to her mouth as if she could push the words back in. Her aunts were sending her sad, knowing smiles, like _look at this poor girl with her crush on a superhero_ , and Isla rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Phoebe laughed. “Our Marinette has high standards.”

“Hey, you realize that anything happening there is basically impossible, right?” Isla said softly. “You don’t even know him.”

“I do know him,” Marinette grumbled. What the hell was she doing? Honestly. She was digging herself deeper into a whole she wouldn’t be able to get out of. “We’re friends. He comes over sometimes and we hang out and eat cookies.”

There was a moment of silence before she was all but pounced on. She blamed the wine for her inability to keep her mouth shut.

“You should snatch that boy up before someone else does,” Tante Margot instructed.

“Does he look as good up close as he does on the television?” Tante Gertrude wondered. “That boy is a tasty looking one.”

“Has anything more happened when you’re “hanging out”?” Phoebe asked, making air quotes around the word with her fingers. “He seems like the kind of guy who’d eat your cookies, if you know what I mean.”

Marinette shoved her cousin away. “He’s not like that,” she protested. “He’s really sweet and a huge dork and wouldn’t do anything that I wasn’t comfortable with.”

“Then you’d be comfortable with him–what was it you said, Phoebe, dear?–eating your cookies?” Tante Noele prodded, wiggling her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t have any problem with it, if I were you.”

“He’s not–he hasn’t–he's never eaten my cookies,” Marinette protested with a shudder. “God, I’m never going to be able to look at a cookie again. Thanks for that, Phoebe.”

“Anytime.” Her cousin grinned. “But seriously, Mar. How far have you gone with Chat Noir? I really don’t believe he just comes over for snacks and to hang out.”

“I’m not–we haven’t gone anywhere,” Marinette protested.

Isla stepped forward again, cracking her knuckles. “I’ve got this, guys,” she said, focusing on Marinette. “Answer with the first thing that pops into your head.”

Marinette’s eyes popped open and she sent her cousin a pleading look. “Isla, I’m not–”

“What’s the capital of France?”

She sighed. “Paris.”

“What’s my Fiancé’s name?”

“George.”

“Chocolate or Vanilla?”

“Chocolate.”

“How good of a kisser is Chat Noir?”

“Amazing.”

*********

The rest of the night passed in a blur. It was just her luck that she had to have been talking to her six most gossipy aunts when she said that, and news spread faster than wildfire. Her cousins hardly left her alone, begging for details on what it was like dating a superhero, and she’d had to face an awkward conversation with her parents about why she’d keep something like this a secret from them.

And then, to top it all off, Oncle Maurice took the microphone from the DJ and announced her engagement, which meant she had to deny congratulations the rest of the night.

So, needless to say, Marinette was very happy to be back in her room with her cousins at the end of the night. Sure, they wanted all the juicy details, but at least there was less people to have to talk to.

“Marinette, _please_ tell us how you got together,” Adeline begged, hands clutched together and offering her best puppy dog eyes.

She glanced up at the trapdoor in the roof, letting out a sigh. “Maybe later,” she offered. “Just–get ready for bed, okay?”

Her cousins met her request with protests, but Isla just raised an eyebrow. “So you’ll tell us everything after we’re ready for bed?” she confirmed.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, mounting the ladder. “So I’ll be back in in a bit. Just, uh, please don’t come up.”

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked, blinking up from the floor. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal. “Is Chat coming? Is he going to be on your balcony? Oh, my god, Marinette! You’re sneaking out to talk to your boyfriend!”

Her high-pitched screech was echoed in a dozen different voices, and suddenly everyone was clamoring to push past Marinette to get up the ladder.

“Wait!” she cried, and her cousins froze, pouting at her. “Please, just, stay here okay? He’s not going to come if he thinks you’re all still awake.”

Her statement was met with grumbling.

“We can’t even _meet_ him?” Phoebe whined, lip stuck out in a pout. “But, _Mari_ , that’s not fair.”

Marinette sighed, running a hand through her hair. Why was this happening?

“Maybe I can convince him to come down and meet you,” she finally conceded, holding up her hands against the squeals of delight. “But! I need to talk to him first. Alone. Got it?”

Isla let out a loud giggle, clapping excitedly. “You know what talking _really_ means, don’t you?” she asked, elbowing Monique in the side. The younger girl shook her head. “Marinette, you don’t have to lie. We know you really want alone time with Chat Noir so you can make out with him.”

Another round of squealing erupted and Marinette sighed.

“Sure,” she agreed, pressing her fingers to her temples. “But I can’t if you guys keep making so much noise because then he won’t even show up.”

Isla and Phoebe jumped into action, shoving everyone back onto the mountain of pillows and flicking off the lights. The one by Marinette’s bed was still on, shedding enough light for her to catch the grins and winks.

“You won’t even know we’re here,” Isla assured her, flopping down on top of Valerie. “Go get your man, Mari.”

*********

Chat’s ears twitched as he made his way to Marinette’s balcony. There was definitely some whispering and shushing going on inside her bedroom, though it was too low for him to make out the actual words. He sighed, disappointment sweeping over him as he slowed down. It looked like he wouldn’t be able to visit his princess tonight.

He got closer to her roof, her balcony coming into sight, and, with it, the girl leaning against the railing. He had to pause, smiling at the gorgeous picture Marinette made. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders in loose waves, and she was wearing a pink dress that fluttered around her knees in the slight breeze.

But what was she doing up here? And why was there whispering in her room when she wasn’t even in there?

Marinette picked him out of the shadows, offering him a breathtaking smile and a nervous wave. He grinned back making the last couple of jumps onto her balcony, and leaned in close, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

“You’re looking paws-itively purr-ty tongiht, Princess,” he purred, pulling back to smile at her.

_“He’s here! Chat Noir’s actually here!”_

_“Shhh!”_

_“Did you hear that? He called her princess!”_

_“Sophie! Shhh!”_

He raised her eyebrows at Marinette, shooting a glance at the trapdoor. Marinette sighed, leaning back against the railing and offering a sheepish smile.

“They’re not going to come up,” she assured him. “Yet, anyway. They’re giving us some time.”

“Time to do what?” Chat wondered, grinning at the way Marinette’s face turned bright red.

“Make out,” she muttered, so quietly that Chat’s ears barely picked up the words. His grin grew, and he leaned in closer.

“What was that?” he asked. “I didn’t quite cat-ch it.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, pushing him away with a finger to his nose. “We kind of have a bit of a problem.”

His grin dimmed and he lowered his voice. “What kind of problem?”

_“I can’t hear anything. What are they doing? Sophie, what do you see?”_

_“They’re just…standing there? Really close, but they’re not making out. They’re just whispering. It’s probably really romantic whispers, though.”_

Marinette sighed, her hands twisting together nervously. “I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family kind of thinks we’re dating.” The words came out in a rush and she offered him another sheepish grin. “Oops.”

He blinked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her and enticing a squeal from below that was quickly shushed. “Well, it’s not like you lied to them, Princess,” he pointed out.

“I guess,” Marinette conceded. “But it wasn’t like I meant to tell my family. Not until Hawkmoth was gone and you could tell me who you were.” She sighed again, resting her forehead against his chest. “And my dad’s entire side of the family knows. Oncle Maurice even announced it at the dinner tonight.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “They want you to come to the rest of the reunion. I do, too.”

Chat grinned, pressing a quick peck to her forehead. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He tucked a claw under her chin, tilting it upwards. “Now, we both know your cousins are watching. Why don’t we give them what they’re waiting for.”

Marinette grinned back, twining her arms around his neck and stretching up to capture his lips with her own.

A squealed _“Oh my god! Guys! Come look! They’re kissing!”_ floated up from below and Chat pulled away, chuckling lightly. Marinette looked up at him, biting her lip against her smile.

“Well, Chaton,” she said, her fingers trailing through his hair and down his neck. “Are you ready to meet my family?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Send me more prompts on Tumblr at probably-voldemort or in the comments here :D


End file.
